Hamiltons daughter
by animeprincess318
Summary: after the birth of their second child Hamilton is gifted with the most precious thing a daughter this story tells the tale of hamilton and his daughter
1. Chapter 1 Daddys little princess

Hamilton's daughter

A fan made story not meant for historical accuracy any names you may here are made up

Chapter 1

daddy's little princess

The sun shone brightly on that mid-October morning

Alexander hamilton woke up only to see his wife Eliza asleep with their daughter Caroline asleep in a crib right next to their bedside her black dark hair was his and soft features were all from Eliza she started to wake up she was beginning to get fussy using his fatherly instincts he cradled her in his arms and held her up to his chest he could feel her tiny heartbeat against walked to the bed and rocked her these moments with his daughter were the most valuable and special moments of his life he began to sing to her. Eliza woke up to her husband's sweet voice and smiled "i never thought you would be such a good father to a girl" she said jokingly hamilton replied to her joke by saying "just because I nearly passed out when you told me we were having a girl doesn't mean that I would not be a good father to her" she giggled and kissed her husband. she' is going to be a real daddy's girl when she gets older Eliza says as her daughter grabs her finger with her tiny hand hamilton says "I believe it's daddy's little princess" and lands a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead


	2. Chapter 2 like Father like Daughter

Like father like daughter

It was a warm october morning hamilton had the date marked in red on the calendar caroline's birthday she was finally coming of age she was turning 10 Hamilton being the father that he is planed it to be a surprise party her older brother philip could not contain his excitement he nearly told her about their parents plans multiple time but he caught himself. Hamilton woke up his sleeping wife "eliza it's time" he says "Just 15 more minutes" "i will be down there soon enough" his wife says trying to go back to sleep but hamilton had backup if his wife was not going to wake up he called phillip and philip would jump up and down in the bed yelling mommy wake up it's caroline's birthday that usually worked then hamilton would do his third line of attack he and phillip would tikkle eliza until she couldn't take it anymore eliza woke up but shushed the two troublemakers we don't want to wake her up ok does everyone remember what they're going to do this morning Hamilton you will keep Caroline distracted while me and philip set everything up wait do we know whos comeing hamalton asked oh yes can you go over the guest list and make sure everyone is accounted for of course i think Lafayette will be joining us "that's great it would be a great idea to have her godfather attending" says hamilton well we must get ready everyone let's get to work . soon enough caroline woke up her father waking her up with birthday hugs "happy birthday princess" he says "thanks daddy wares mommy and phillip?" oh mommy and philip went to buy some food were having your favorite meal" yay we're having honey ham and mom's famous homemade bread he smiled and don't forget today is a daddy daughter day so get dressed i have a ton of birthday surprises waiting for you she jolted out of bed. The first thing she finds is a light pink dress similar to her mother's it was the first surprise she squealed with joy there was a note on it containing a clue to her next surprise in her father's handwriting it says

to my little princess today will be filled with joy and surprises in order to find them you must follow my clues this is the place where i write about our new nation "i know where the next clue is its in Daddy's office!". She runs downstairs and opens the door to his office the next clue was right on his desk meanwhile Eliza and Philip were in the process of setting up the ballroom for her birthday. Peggy and Angelica were helping set up the surprise Peggy was working on baking and frosting the cake Eliza was working on the decoration and Angelica was help organize the table settings and helping wherever she was there was a knock on the door Eliza went to get it it was Lafayette my you're early "i came to help i guessed only having four people working on a huge ballroom like this might need some more help" Phillip noticed lafayette "hi uncle Lafayette!" Phillip was so excited hey "Phillip did you miss me" "yeah are you coming to help with my sisters birthday?" "of course i am i wouldn't miss it for the world". He worked on hanging up the big streamer that said happy birthday on it. "Wow ten years old already she's growing up fast" "yeah she's me and alexander's pride and joy" Eliza said "well even though he did faint when he learned the gender of your second child he is being a good father figure to her" she take a lot after him it's kinda cute though watching her play with him when he has freetime Lafayette responded by saying "you know what they say like father like daughter" and everyone laughed this party was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3 blow us all away

Caroline was so excited she got so many gifts just from the scavenger hunt some gifts were very big some small "Ok we only have one more clue to go" Hamilton says Caroline was standing on her uncle Washington's desk looking at the final clue "our final destination is not one to be to be forgotten this is one to be remembered and we will tell the story of tonight this place is where you can get a tasty drink and where we sing about having another round tonight and dance on the bright moonlight "Oh i know the ballroom her father escorts her to where the party was "Everyone hide she's coming!" Washington says franticly he was keeping watch at the door everyone was running trying to find a good hiding place Philip hid under a table Eliza hid behind one of the wooden columns of the building Lafayette hid inside the curtains Washington hid under another table Angelica dimmed the lights so it was dark for everyone to hide but bright enough so when she walked in she could still see but not every detail you could clearly see Lafayette's outline on the curtains Hamilton and Caroline walked inside the building "there's nothing here"she says well maybe not nothing hamilton clapped his hands as to signal that they could turn on the lights once the light were on everyone jumped out from behind their hiding places and yelled SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAROLINE! She jumped back in surprise "is this where everyone was this whole time" that's right they all came here to celebrate your birthday she gasped "Uncle Lafayette you're here!" she squealed in excitement and ran to give her uncle a big hug "i missed you so much" she says "i missed you to darling" they rubed there noses against each other she looked over her best friend Theodosia came too after giving her uncle one more hug she ran over to her "Happy birthday Caroline i can't believe we have stayed friends for ten years i have known you for like forever "well anyway happy birthday" she holds out a gift with brightly colored wrapping paper and topped with a big bow on top you didn't have to get me anything well just look at the gift table she looked to the direction she was pointing so many more gifts you're spoiling me she said it's your birthday of course you deserve to be spoiled after a tasty meal everyone wanted to give a toast to her birthday her uncle laurens went first "caroline when you were born i was excited i always wanted to see how your father would react to raising a girl so we made a bet i beted that he would freak out and be a bad dad but he denied that and said the opposite and well he won the bet" everyone started laughing her uncle lafayette was next' "well how do i start this my dear goddaughter when i heard that your parents were having a second child and that i was going to be your godfather i was over the moon with joy when we were at the hospital i heard a thump and a cry coming from your mother's delivery room the nurse told me to walk in what saw was adorable and hilarious i saw your mother holding you in her arms laughing at your father who had fainted on the floor upon hearing that he had a girl he paused to allow everyone to laugh hamilton became red with embarrassment that really was not your father's proudest moment in life everyone began laughing harder caroline your power of charm is stronger than you can imagine i mean you made your father faint but anyway i am so proud of the young woman you have become and i think i speak for everyone in this room i love you caroline everyone applauded the last toast was her father and mothers turn he cleared his throat he sang Caroline's lullaby"ahem Dear Caroline what to say to you you have my hair you have your mother's smile when you came into the world you cried and it broke my heart we promise to give every day to you military life was never quite our style when you smile you knocked me out i fell apart and i thought i was so smart you have come of age with this young nation i'll make it right for you i'll give the word to you and you'll blow us all away some day you will blow us all away then eliza started to sing oh caroline you outshine the twilight stars my girl look at my girl joy is not the word we're looking for my mother wasn't around hamilton joined back on my father wasn't around we swear we'll be around for you we'll do whatever it takes we'll make a million mistakes we'll make the world safe and sound for you you have come of age with this young nation and we'll be there to fight for you we'll make it right for you and you'll blow us both away some day you will blow us all away.


End file.
